A Shocking Discovery
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick makes a shocking discovery at work. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Shocking Discovery

"Bye guys." Jane Lester (Jackie's great friend and mentor) said to all the Stokes' kids as she prepared to leave to meet her husband for dinner.

"Kids what do you tell her for buying you all those fun building blocks?" Jackie asked them.

"Thank you, all the kids (except Sloan) said.

"You're welcome, enjoy them, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with one last wave before leaving.

Jane was in town for only a couple of days while her husband attended a mandatory conference for work. Jackie was thrilled to have her friend there, even if it was for only a couple of days.

Jackie had tried to talk Jane into staying at her house but Jane insisted that they stay in a hotel.

After Jane had left Nick and Jackie took the kids to the park. When they got home Jackie made dinner and then she and Nick gave them a bath before the kids were put to bed.

"Bye have a goodnight, stay safe, I love you." Jackie told Nick just a few hours later as Nick left for his shift at the lab.

It was a couple hours into Nick's shift when Greg asked him for help with his case, Nick readily agreed to help his colleague.

"Do you have an ID yet?" Nick asked Greg as he joined him in the autopsy room just as Doc Robbins was preparing to begin the dead woman's autopsy.

"No." Greg told him sounding frusta rated.

"Well this might help you with that." Doc said as he opened the victim's mouth and discovered there was a driver's license clenched in between her teeth.

He pulled it out. "Jane Lester." He read a loud.

Nick's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong Nick, do you know her?" Greg asked after seeing his expression.

"Yes, well, I know Jane Lester but that isn't Jane Lester, at least it isn't the Jane Lester I know."

"Who's Jane Lester?" Greg asked.

"Jackie's mentor." Nick told him.

"The one that she's so close too, oh man, poor Jackie is going to be devastated."

"Yeah that mentor but I'm telling you that is not her. Let me see that driver's license." Nick told Doc Robbins.

He passed it over to him.

"That is Jane's drivers' license but I'm still not convinced that's her."

Greg looked at the license and then at the body, there were similarities but he wasn't convinced either.

"Well her hair is certainly different then in the picture but people do change their hair style." Greg said, glancing at his victim.

"No, I just saw her this afternoon, her hair was the same as it is in the picture.

"Nick do you know if she has any tattoos?" Doc asked as he observed a tattoo on the victim's ankle.

"I don't know for a fact but I would bet every dollar I have that she does not, Jane isn't exactly the tattoo type."

A while later they had run the victim's prints and hadn't gotten a hit. After they had struck out with the prints Nick walked to his locker for a little break and to grab his phone.

He was just about ready to go find Greg again when he noticed someone in the lobby that he recognized and was very relieved to see.

"Jane?" He asked.

"Hi Nick."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I'd like to report a robbery."

"What got stolen?" He asked.

"My purse." She responded.

"Now things make sense." Nick said out loud.

"What?" Jane asked.

Nick was just about to answer her when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hi Jacks, listen honey if it's not an emergency I'm going to have to call you back, I'm right in the middle of something."

"Oh ok, no problem." Jackie said.

Jackie was just about ready to hang up when she said _uh-oh._

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed that Jane forgot her purse on our kitchen chair, oh well she'll have to get it tomorrow." She told him before she hung up.

_So much for things making sense _Nick thought to himself.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"Well good news Jane, your purse has been located." Nick told her.

"Good where is it."

"It's at our house, you forgot it today when you left."

Jane's face turned about ten shades of red.

"Oh Nick I am so sorry to bother you at work for absolutely nothing."

"Um don't worry about it but I do have a question for you."

"Ok, sure."

"Where is your driver's license?" He asked.

"It's in my back pocket along with my credit card, I always keep those two things in my back pocket so I won't have to dig all through my purse for them, I know it's a bad habit but it's one I can't seem to break. Why do you ask?"

"You better check to see if it's in your pocket." Nick suggested.

Jane gave him a funny look but she dug in her back pocket.

She pulled out her credit card but no drivers license.

She groaned.

"Please tell me that you found that at your house too." She said.

"Well we found it but not at our house." Nick informed her.

"Where was it then?" Jane asked.

"It was in the mouth of a dead woman."

Jane's mouth dropped wide open.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean it is in the mouth of a dead woman?" Jane stammered.

"Our case today is that of a woman who was found dead, in her mouth was your drivers license."

"It must have fallen out of my pocket somewhere. I wouldn't think someone would steal my driver's license when they could have just as easily had my credit card."

"It might really help me out with my case if you could tell me where you were today, it could possibly help with identifying the victim."

"Sure, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Nick led her to an interrogation room so they could talk in private.

"When is the last time you knew for a fact you had your drivers license?" He asked.

"I know I had it for sure when Jackie and I left the sandwich shop we went to for lunch today because I wanted to pay for our lunch so I took both my license and my credit card out of my pocket so I could pay for lunch but Jackie insisted she buy, anyway I know I put both of them back in my pocket. When Jackie and I were finished with lunch we went right to your house."

"Ok, where all did you go after you left our house?"

"Well James and I went to three casinos, not to gamble, just to look around." She added quickly, as if Nick would judge her for gambling.

Nick tried not to chuckle.

"Which casinos exactly, and if you could give me as close to a time line as you can it would be great."

Jane gave Nick as much details as she could.

"Thanks Jane, did you use your credit card at all while you were out with James this afternoon?"

"No, we bought some souvenirs but James used his credit card, sorry."

"No problem, thanks for the help, if you think of anything else could you please let me know?"

"Sure, and you think of anything else you can sure give me a call."

"Thanks, oh and unfortunately I can't give you back your driver's license yet because it's part of our investigation but I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

"Alright thank you." Jane told him.

Nick had an officer take her back to her hotel to make sure she got there safely. Nick then went to the casinos Jane had mention to look at the surveillance videos.

On the video Nick spotted Jane and her husband right where she'd said they would be, sitting down at a small coffee shop in one of the casinos. When Jane got up you could see something fall out of her back pocket, Nick zoomed in closer and it looked to him that it was in fact her driver's license that had fallen out. Just a couple minutes later Nick saw their victim come into view, she bent down and picked up Jane's driver's license, whether or not she had picked it up for sinister purposes or to try to be a good Samaritan and get it back to Jane Nick didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick caught the woman on surveillance a couple more times on the security camera, although all she was doing was walking through the casino so it wasn't really helpful. He did find a security camera that caught her leaving the casino but she disappeared out of view so that wasn't helpful either. Nick sighed, he decided that he'd take the woman's picture to the casino to see if anyone recognized her. He had no luck in the casino but at the restaurant in the hotel he hit pay dirt. A waitress there recognized their victim.

"Yes, I know her, that's Amanda Sampson, she is a waitress here. Is she ok?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she was killed tonight." Nick told her.

"Oh my god, that's horrible, she was such a nice lady, she was always willing to trade shifts with the other waitresses here, and she was a very reliable employee."

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"No, like I said she was really nice, I don't know anyone that doesn't like her."

"Ok, thank you, you've been a huge help, if you think of anything else that you think would help me would you give me a call?" Nick asked as he dug a card with his phone number on it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Sure." The waitress readily agreed.

"Thanks again." Nick told her.

He walked away satisfied, sure they didn't know who had killed her but at least she was no longer a Jane Doe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Nick you know that stuff Doc noticed on our vic's dress?" Greg asked as he hurried to catch up with Nick down the hallway of the lab.

"Yeah." Nick answered.

"Well Hodges just told me it was paint, more specifically automobile paint."

"Our vic was hit by a car?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, looks that way, and the COD was blunt force trauma so it would fit."

"Well now that we have an ID, I easily found her address on the internet and she was wearing a wedding ring and so she was married, I say we go pay her husband a visit." Nick told him.

"I'll drive." Greg said.

Soon they had pulled up in front of the vic's house.

"Greg look at that, a blue car, the same color as paint chips on her dress, and look, it's dented in the front." Nick said as he nodded towards a car in the driveway.

Within just moments of questioning Amanda's husband he had confessed to running her over. When asked why he said that Amanda had wanted a divorce and he had not wanted to pay for the divorce or pay her alimony.

Nick couldn't believe what he heard, it was so cold and heartless, and the husband was void of any remorse what so ever. Nick thought about Jackie and how much he loved her, he couldn't even something happening to her let alone doing something to her that horrific himself.

They would never know what Amanda was doing with Jane's drivers license but Nick was more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume that she was just being a good Samaritan and trying to get Jane her license back.

At the end of his shift Nick was exhausted, he needed sleep and he wanted to go home and see Jackie and his kids, and he was more than grateful that he did not have to break the heartbreaking news to Jackie that her absolutely beloved mentor had been killed.

The End!

I have a question to all of my readers. I am very bummed that George Eads is no longer going to be on CSI following this season, so much so that I am considering no longer writing fanfiction stories but if you would like me to continue could you please P.M me and let me know? I might change my mind if people will continue to read them!


End file.
